


And On the Cycle Goes

by The_Dark_Kunoichi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Depressed Jazz, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rebirth, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Transformers (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Kunoichi/pseuds/The_Dark_Kunoichi
Summary: "Say, Ratchet?""Don't talk!" The medic barked at him, his servos elbow-deep in the mess that was once his chassis. Jazz's optics softened; the normally calm and serious Ratchet ispanicking.He is frantically trying to save a life they both knew was already lost.Still, he pressed on, "W-What would you do if you could relive this day and possibly save everyone?" He doubled over coughing. "E-Even if it means dying a t-thousand times?"Slowly, Ratchet's optics widened in realization and grief, and that's the last thing he saw before he buried his own hidden energon blade right into his own spark.And the cycle begins anew.…Time loop and fix-it AU of the 2007 Transformers movie.





	And On the Cycle Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated the way Jazz died in the 2007 Transformers movie. He is equally - perhaps even more - skilled than Bumblebee considering Bee is still technically a child soldier. Jazz should have been able to hold his own in the fight, or even last longer than he did against Megatron. Instead, he is treated like an insect. He's the First Lieutenant and the 2nd in command of the Autobots on Earth, he is more skilled and dangerous than he looks.
> 
> Besides, if he really needed to die, Bay should've let him take out a Decepticon like Brawl before he goes.
> 
> In light of that, I decided to write a time loop and AU fix-it fic for the movie. If you want me to continue, please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> P.S. I can't do Jazz's accent all that well, so I just wrote him normally. Please enjoy!
> 
> P.P.S. This begins immediately after Jazz is killed by Megatron, so you can forgive his obvious confusion and struggle to understand what's going on.

"Jazz..."

A groan.

"Jazz, _wake up!_ "

Vents kicked in suddenly, and Jazz's optics snapped awake. Sensors running at full force, he had quickly noted and evaluated his surroundings before he even sat up. However, the data that he received made him frown in confusion.

Judging by the feel of the smooth gravel underneath him and the humans' presence, he is still on Earth. His frame laid in a vulnerable position on the ground, which suggested that he either fainted or got attacked since he would never intentionally leave himself exposed like that. That fact is supported by Ratchet's hurried scans and his comrades' concerned expressions as they stared at him.

To put it simply, he is _right in the middle of the road_ , being stared at by both the humans and his fellow Autobots. He could probably accept this, except he is entirely certain he had just been fighting in a battle not _seconds before_.

Jazz slowly released a deep vent in befuddlement when his last observation yielded results of phantom pains in his middle and he struggled to remember _why_ exactly he is still in one piece.

Literally.

"Jazz," Even Optimus looked worried. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Jazz could only stare in bewilderment and attempted to sit up to reassure them, before promptly recoiling as Ratchet suddenly loomed in front of him, his optics narrowed in concentration before raising an optic ridge. "His processor crashed, that's what."

"I thought that only happens to Prowl?" Ironhide remarked mildly. Jazz absently noticed that he has his cannons powered up and running, the lethal weapons pointed directly down the frozen humans still trapped in the wrecked car below. It was a testament of Prime's worry that he didn't immediately call for Ironhide to stand down and refrain from threatening them with said weapons in favor of checking on Jazz.

Gazing down, the saboteur stared at the familiar human boy and girl trapped in the car with the others, their wide-eyed expressions blatant and, if he read this right, actually held a glimmer of _concern_ for him.

His processor immediately screeched to a halt, optics wide when he realized that he _remembered_ this exact moment happening just earlier that day.

_The glasses. Sam and Mikaela. The humans captured them and we are trying to get them back._

However, he was fairly certain they are already done from this scenario; he even recalls Bumblebee getting captured and tortured by those same humans! He _cannot_ be back at the exact same place and situation, there's just no way. It must be a dream all right, because something as absurd as travelling backwards in time is simply impossible even for slagging _Primus_ to achieve, much less an insignificant mech like him.

Unless this is a Decepticon trick.

His optics narrowed to slits, ignoring how everyone not so subtly flinched at the dangerous look from the usually cheerful mech. It couldn't be too much of a stretch. After all, the last thing he _did_ saw before he died was the newly revived Megatron's face glaring down at him.

He must have been captured after the battle and made to recall this particular event. For what reason, he doesn't know. It must be a new torture or interrogation method; he wouldn't put anything past them–

" _Jazz."_

He was jolted abruptly from his thoughts at the sound of the Autobot leader's familiar voice. Remembering his theories, though, he did not show it outwardly to avoid suspicion. The saboteur merely blinked again in faux surprise and immediately straightened in attention at the call. Meanwhile, he quickly decided to file that sensitive information away; he could always dwell on it later. Right now, he needed to do what he does best, act like nothing's wrong until he finally figures out what the frag is going on. Such is the life of a mech from Special Ops.

He grinned sheepishly as if embarrassed after experiencing such a sudden fainting spell. Waving off Ratchet's concerns, Jazz performed a flip back up and landed neatly on his pedes before proceeding to relieve the humans of their weapons using his magnets. The humans squawked in surprise as he turned to reassure his leader. "I'm fine Prime, just felt an ache in my processor from hearing that human whine so much." He quipped, still acting sheepish.

His comrades immediately shot him incredulous and mildly amused looks at the jibe, but Sam snorted. Jazz felt his grin widening in relief as the humans seem to believe him, the aforementioned whiny human even proving his point by protesting rather loudly, which is promptly ignored by everyone.

Optimus gazed at him impassively for a moment longer, the scrutiny so intense it threatened to make even the most experienced actor fidget, before soon letting it go. He internally sighed in relief as the leader turned back to the humans, patience seemingly wearing thin. "Get out of the car." His engine revved, making the humans jump.

Jazz smirked as the others soon followed their commander's lead and turned their intense scrutiny back to the humans who kidnapped Sam and the girl. He let them interrogate them, his attention solely focused on the fact that he had relived this exact moment before. So far, he hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary about their actions, but that doesn't mean the Decepticon trick theory is out.

Another thing is that Ratchet said his processor had crashed. As he had learned from Prowl, a crashing processor made it impossible for mechs to even _dream_. Besides, he didn't really think he dreamt everything that had happened since then.

After all, how could he even think of dreaming something as terrifying as Megatron coming back and _ripping him apart_ like he was nothing?

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't immediately notice that danger is imminent until he literally got beat back to the present by Ironhide. " _Jazz_! What is the matter with you? Optimus said to fall back!"

"I… right." He beat himself up internally at his carelessness and immediately transformed back into alt. mode before driving off, studiously ignoring Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee's worried and suspicious looks behind his back.

He tried to concentrate on what was happening, he really did; but the moment he realized that Bumblebee is gone in their escape, he panicked and cursed his inattention. "Where's Bumblebee?!"

"I saw him go back," Ironhide informed him rather gruffly, "He'll probably help Optimus with the humans. Don't worry; they'll be retreating soon enough."

 _That's not what's going to happen!_ "We're going back." He told them firmly, his voice lacking any of the cheery tones it normally possessed. The two immediately straightened at the order of the Autobot's acting Second-In-Command, a persona Jazz rarely exhibited unless the situation is serious. His engines roared as he sped back with all he had towards where they saw the yellow scout and the Autobot leader last, the other two in hot pursuit right behind him.

"What's going on, Jazz?" Ratchet inquired cautiously after the SIC didn't look like he was going to talk anytime soon.

"Optimus cannot handle them alone." He informed them without hesitation, and he could just feel their shocked stares at his low confidence over the abilities of their leader. He ignored it, "Furthermore, he'll prioritize the Allspark and the humans' safety over ours." Jazz knew this to be true the moment Optimus abandoned Bumblebee the first time. "Bumblebee is in trouble."

The two were quiet for a moment, before Ratchet let out an affirmative _ping_. Ironhide's followed soon after. They are still skeptical, but they will follow his lead for now.

His words were soon proven to be true when they arrived at the scene just as the first cables and restraints were shot at the young yellow scout. Ironhide let out a furious shout and moved to rescue him but was immediately held back by an equally enraged Ratchet. "Jazz, your orders?" He pressed, his stricken gaze frantically glancing at the struggling form of Bumblebee and the humans. "By Primus, they are cryogenically freezing him!"

" _Not again_ …" Jazz whispered. _Not if I can help it!_ "We need to launch a rescue. Ironhide, shoot down those helicopters and–"

" _No_."

The three mechs whirled around to stare at the solemn form of their leader. Jazz scowled in disapproval at what he knew was coming as Ironhide appealed to the Prime.

"Just give the word and I'll shoot them, Optimus." Ironhide growled lowly, Bumblebee's capture hitting them all too hard.

"We will harm the humans if we tried freeing Bumblebee." Their leader told them gravely. "Let them leave."

Jazz felt frustration build up, he had just accepted this reason last time without much complaint, but he can't just leave Bumblebee behind now that he knew what had happened during his capture. "Bumblebee is our comrade. Our brother! Leaving him behind just to keep those ungrateful organics safe is not right. He might _die_!"

For someone who is very fascinated with other species' culture and way of life that it is almost unhealthy, the sudden vehemence and hate towards said organics stunned them all to silence.

"Bumblebee is also a brave soldier." The sharp rebuke made him fall silent. "He will understand that the Allspark must be found before Megatron. Or else, his sacrifice would all be in vain."

" _ **You say that like he's already dead**_." He said those words lowly in Cybertronian, making his leader fall in surprised silence and for Ratchet and Ironhide to stare at him like he had grown an extra helm. "Look, I just have a really bad feeling about this. Let's just try to at least tail them. You can look at the glasses along the way." He failed Bumblebee the first time; he will not fail him again this time. "Heck, just send _me_ if you don't want to. We all know I can track them just fine by myself."

" _Jazz_!" Ironhide looked a bit scandalized, "Just what is going on with you?" They all know this is the first time Jazz openly challenged Optimus's words. However, Jazz just isn't feeling submissive at the moment. He knows what is going to happen, he's going to at least try to prevent it.

Optimus gazed down at him for a moment, making Jazz feel a bit anxious and small at the intense scrutiny he is receiving. Was this such a bad idea? After all, Bumblebee had been fine when they all met back up together. He even had the Allspark with him, for Primus' sake.

He felt even more disappointed and angry when Optimus slowly shook his helm, his voice apologetic and solemn. "I am sorry Jazz, but we cannot afford to be separated on this planet. Long-range communications can only work so far, and if the humans caught you, we will not be able to do anything. We would be down two comrades instead of just one.

"Trust in me when I say that I do not like to leave Bumblebee alone in there any more than you all do. There may be some goodness in the humans, but they can be cruel as well. However, the mission still stands; we _must_ find the Allspark first."

"So we just wait?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "No offense Prime, but Jazz is right. We got what we need, so there isn't any reason for us not to hurt those humans except the boy and his spark mate. All we have to do is take back Bumblebee so we can be on our way. Let the humans handle their quarrels themselves."

" _We do not harm the humans_." Optimus punctuated firmly, "And perhaps that is the case; however, can you really abandon Sam and Mikaela in good conscience?" Their leader's question quickly made them realize that Bumblebee will not be the only victim here.

"No, and that is why we must follow after them." Ratchet immediately countered, and Jazz stared at them both in surprise. He didn't think they will fight and oppose Optimus so much. Perhaps they had been about to the first time before Jazz had naïvely acquiesced to Optimus's judgement. That had been a mistake on his part; he will just have to do better this time.

"Optimus," The saboteur paused as all three mechs looked over to him. However, his optics never strayed from his commander's. "The Allspark has been hidden for thousands of years. It can wait a few hours more. We have the glasses, so the Decepticons can only really locate it through sheer luck. Do you really want to lose Bumblebee, one of your most loyal soldiers and friend, over some humans we don't even know the names of?"

Optimus stared at him with wide optics, and Jazz internally beat himself over the helm at his boldness. Perhaps he's just getting way ahead of himself, having a sudden dream can't mean everything that happened there will happen again… right?

However, he had heard that Bumblebee had been _tortured_ in the human's base. He cannot allow himself to turn a blind optic and subject the young mech into that kind of situation again. Besides, the Allspark had been in that base as well, now that he remembered. Following the humans will work to their advantage. However, how can he tell and convince them when he has no proof?

Optimus fell silent, and the three mechs could almost hear the slight whirring of his processor as he thought deeply about what to do next.

"You are right." Optimus sighed before facing them all with a contrite smile. "I fear the elation over finally having a clue of the Allspark's location has severely clouded my judgement. As I said, the humans can be cruel. They might not receive Bumblebee well. Moreover," Here, he suddenly brought the glasses and scanned them, displaying a map of its location. Jazz exhaled in relief after he got the confirmation for another one of his worries; the Allspark was still in the same place as the first time. Perhaps everything really _is_ just repeating itself, and he's just unfortunate enough to remember it all.

"They're heading in the direction of the Allspark." The Autobot leader continued. "It appears like it _is_ in our best interests to follow them and free Bumblebee, and hopefully retrieve the Cube along the way." He shut the scan off before contemplating the three mechs, his gaze landing rather heavily on his SIC.

"I'm sorry Optimus." Jazz ducked his helm slightly in shame, abruptly realizing that he had been beyond rude and tactless.

"It is all right Jazz, after all, it _is_ one of your responsibilities to counsel and advise me." His leader nodded and smiled, "As always, I can count on you to set me back on the right path."

Ratchet snorted, "You obviously need it. After all, you were about to abandon _Bumblebee_ of all mechs in those humans' servos."

Optimus bowed his helm apologetically while Jazz gazed back in worry, wondering if rescuing Bumblebee will lead to a better outcome in the battle to come…

 

**...**

 

It did not.

Jazz cried out in shock and pain as he narrowly missed an attack from Megatron's fusion cannon. The plasma still managed to tear out his whole arm, causing him to stumble back and collapse right next to Bumblebee's offlined body.

"Jazz!" A badly injured Optimus shouted from somewhere behind him, but he was too stunned and dazed to acknowledge it.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Even the first battle's outcome was better than this. He stared in horror at Bumblebee's graying frame beside him. The young scout had been protecting Sam and Mikaela selflessly when the revived Megatron killed them first just because they were carrying the Allspark. His gaze then turned to Ratchet who was now slumped against the wall lifelessly with a gaping hole where his spark used to be, and lastly, he grew numb at the sight of the cluster of metal and parts of what used to be Ironhide.

Only he and Optimus are left.

"Pathetic. You have all gotten lax, Prime." Megatron shook his helm in mock disappointment, the Allspark clearly in his firm grip. Jazz's spark dropped at the realization that they have lost, all because of his mistakes.

He didn't fight it when Megatron deliberately pointed his cannon directly at his spark chamber, Optimus crying out for him to move. He can only watch as the powerful plasma ripped through his chassis, extinguishing his spark at point blank range…

 

 

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

 

Jazz gasped and shot straight up, nearly banging his helm against Ratchet's. The medic recoiled back as Jazz panted, his vents working in overdrive. "Jazz, are you all right?"

His optics snapped up to Ratchet's worried gaze, the familiarity of the words making him feel déjà vu-ish. His vision cleared and he suddenly realized that he was back on the ground, the Autobots and the humans watching him in concern – or in the latter's case, warily.

How can this be? He died… he _knew_ he did! There is nothing that can revive a mech if their own spark is shot straight out of its chassis by a slagging _fusion_ _cannon_!

He could vaguely hear the others calling his name, but he could only stare blankly, remembering that he saw them all die one by one, each more violently than the next. Even those humans! Nothing makes sense…

Unless he is actually reliving this exact moment every time he dies.

Numbly, he magnetized the humans' weapons, disarming them without a word. However, this time, he made sure to relieve them of their communication devices as well.

They all gawked and cursed at him as their cellphones and radios flew to his servos, but Jazz paid them no mind. He now knew why Bumblebee had been captured; someone had been transmitting their conversations to the humans' back up. Why didn't they realize it the first time?

He took a moment to glance at the device's screen, and quickly noticed the call symbol. He raised an optic ridge at its owner before crushing it in his servos. "Think you can get the drop on us, _organic_?"

The human whimpered.

He saw Ironhide nod to him approvingly before turning back, "Now, where were we?"

"Optimus," He gazed determinedly at his leader, who looked taken aback by his uncharacteristic seriousness. "We need to leave _now_. The humans' back-up will arrive soon."

No way is he getting Bumblebee captured yet again. He now knew going to the human's base is a bad idea. He's not letting them go back there, not without back-up at least.

Optimus watched as Jazz stared straight into his optics unwaveringly, his visor pulled up to show the determined gleam in his blue optics. The Autobot leader soon nodded, fully trusting his SIC's judgement. "Autobots, fall back."

Jazz watched as they all transformed back into vehicle mode and raced away. He won't leave until everyone is gone. As it is, he waited patiently as Bumblebee reached in to free Sam and Mikaela from the trapped car…

Before abruptly getting knocked back as an explosion destroyed the vehicle. " _BUMBLEBEE_!"

_::Jazz! What happened?::_

"'BEE!" Jazz ran through the flames to find the humans screaming and Bumblebee's radios sending loud white noise and static as the traumatized scout delicately cradled the badly burnt bodies of Sam and Mikaela. _"Oh no…"_ He murmured in shocked disbelief.

 _::RATCHET, I NEED YOUR HELP NOW! The humans are hurt!::_ He sent through the comms desperately, assisting the singed yellow scout in removing their limp bodies from the burning wreckage, some of the humans still screaming in agony inside it. "Oh Primus, 'Bee…"

Bumblebee is still emitting that loud white noise and static, and to his horror, Jazz belatedly realized that he was actually _screaming_ through the radios. _::HURRY THE FRAG UP RATCHET!::_

He frantically watched as Ratchet skidded to a stop beside them before transforming in record time and running diagnostics on the humans while trying to save Sam and Mikaela's lives simultaneously. Jazz squeezed Bumblebee's shoulder reassuringly, though judging by the scout's current emotional state, he doubts he even noticed it.

"Found this little fragger," Ironhide proceeded to show them a small bot with red optics, along with the traces of a bomb.

 _A_ _Decepticon_. His mind supplied numbly.

"He must be the one that set up that bomb."

" _Why_?!" Jazz suddenly shouted, ignoring their shocked looks as he rounded furiously on the small bot. "Everything was finally going right! _WHY_?"

He didn't need to hear the Decepticon's response, he already knew that it was because they didn't go to that Primus-forsaken human base. Or perhaps some other reason entirely. Still, it didn't make the aching in his spark go away. ' _Bee would be heartbroken after this._

"I'm sorry." Helms all swiveled around to stare at Ratchet, who was shaking his own helm in regret. "I couldn't save them. I don't have the equipment, but even if I have them, Sam and Mikaela's conditions are very severe. They must be very near the blast radius when it happened."

"No…" Jazz whispered as the yellow scout broke into silent frame-wrenching sobs, and they all knew that if he had his voice, he would be screaming in grief.

"And the glasses…?" Optimus questioned softly.

"Destroyed." Ironhide trembled in rage, his grip on the Decepticon tightening until he couldn't take it anymore and fired his cannon at it. The bot immediately fell to the ground in pieces, "Slag it all…"

"I'm so sorry 'Bee… _I'm sorry_." Jazz bowed his head, his mourning spark calling out for the two young humans who had their lives taken from them without warning. He could only hope they died without feeling pain.

"Sam and Mikaela's deaths will not be in vain." Optimus assured Bumblebee, who looked up tearfully. "The glasses may be gone, but we now know the Allspark is in this planet. We have searched the vast reaches of space for it, what is another planet more? I am certain they would have wanted for us to finish our mission."

 _I am certain they would have wanted to simply go back home and live ordinary lives._ He bitterly thought before squashing it. Ironhide seems to think the same.

However, Bumblebee only nodded before putting down their bodies gently on the ground. Already, they could hear other humans starting to approach, sirens filling the solemn silence that enveloped them like the arms of Death. –: **Goodbye…:–** His radio sputtered to life weakly before falling back to static. Jazz carefully led him away from the burnt bodies, waiting for him to transform before taking the rear in their formation, solemnly keeping watch on the spark-broken young scout who has seen so much death and not enough peace.

He gladly accepted death when the battle finally came this time, knowing that there is a chance he can make everything right once again…

 

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

 

The third time around, they never even made it out of the military base.

After realizing that something was apparently keeping him alive and continuously sending him backwards through time, Jazz decided to repeat his choices from the first time, certain that something must have gone wrong during their time in the military base, only to realize that rescuing Bumblebee is the event that has led to all of this in the first place. When they had all appeared in Sector Seven's base demanding for Bumblebee's release and the Allspark returned, the humans have all panicked and didn't listen to reason, resulting in the Decepticons successfully sabotaging the cryonic system holding Megatron in deep stasis.

This time, Jazz was the last one alive simply because his small stature gave him an advantage in the otherwise cramped military base. Bigger mechs like Ratchet and Ironhide were swiftly taken out by the massive firepower of Megatron, Starscream, and the other Decepticons. Jazz only watched resignedly as a triumphant Megatron sliced through him cleanly using Optimus's own Energon blades…

 

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

 

Expecting to be reawakened in the same scene, Jazz was surprised when he woke up in his vehicle mode right in the middle of Mission City instead, with a battered and legless Bumblebee attempting to crawl out of the wreckage Starscream's attack had left. He quickly transformed back to robot mode, wide optics hurriedly scanning the battlefield for Ratchet and Ironhide. He immediately found them crouching a few ways off, calling for the humans to retreat and fall back lest Starscream strikes again.

"Where were you, Jazz?" Ironhide barked at him, likely questioning him for remaining silent while Starscream attacked.

He felt somehow guilty for not helping them against Starscream, even though he was obviously powerless to stop him, but chose to ignore the query. "Focus on the mission, Ironhide." He ordered, spotting the familiar tank at the corner of his optics. "More Decepticons incoming!"

Without another word to the suspicious and angry Ironhide, Jazz took off towards Devastator, jumping on him just like last time to knock his missile launchers off course and shooting him with his cannons before the Decepticon could properly react.

The tank growled before transforming, but Jazz was ready for it this time and jumped away from the resulting onslaught. Ironhide and Ratchet quickly did their best to retaliate, herding his attention away from the mini-bot.

"Get out of here!" He shouted to the petrified humans still watching the battle, urging them to leave before the Decepticon notices them. With his current luck, his second attempt to win the battle might result in the whole city getting destroyed instead.

A familiar whine brought his attention to the injured Bumblebee, who was currently with a horrified Sam. Suddenly remembering about the Allspark and the fact that Megatron will arrive soon in the fight to search for it, Jazz immediately took off after the pair, trusting in Ironhide and Ratchet to hold off Devastator for a little while longer. _"Bumblebee!"_

The yellow scout's helm snapped up at the call, watching the Autobot's First Lieutenant skid to a stop beside him before crouching and ordering lowly. "Bee, give Sam the Allspark."

Bumblebee's optics went wide at the command. – : _ **Why**_?: – his radio feebly sputtered to life.

Jazz gazed at the shocked human grimly, "We can't get it to safety ourselves. We are needed here to defend the humans against the Decepticons. That means we need someone to get the Cube away from here."

"He's right," Captain Lennox, who overheard their conversation, spoke up beside them. "We can get the Black Hawks to evacuate him and the Cube away from this battle in that building over there." He pointed to a building with statues on top. "Before they know it, it will be long gone."

Jazz stared at him before nodding slowly, forming a slight respect for the human. "That's right. Bumblebee, find cover and shoot at those 'Cons if you can. Sam, I'll cover you." Bumblebee nodded and gave the boy the Allspark before charging his own cannons. Jazz immediately scooped the boy up and transformed, speeding away on his alt. mode.

 _::Jazz to Optimus: Where are you?!::_ He activated his comlink, frustrated at the fact that the Autobot leader isn't here yet. He knew Megatron's coming, he can feel it in the way the energon in his tanks chilled in apprehension and slight foreboding.

 _::I am en route.::_ Was Optimus's reply. _::Hold your position.::_

 _::We're evacuating the Allspark. Megatron is coming, Optimus.::_ He informed him urgently, wishing that the Autobot leader will hurry it up already. He's not eager to die for the fourth time any time soon.

 _::I know.::_ Optimus said lowly before cutting off their comms, resulting in Jazz internally cursing at the vague reply.

"Is 'Bee going to be okay?" Sam suddenly spoke up, his voice trembling in worry and fear. Jazz momentarily felt pity for the human, knowing that he was too young to be exposed to war and yet knowing he could do nothing about it. "He'll be all right." He reassured the boy, "Ratchet is the best medic in Cybertron. He can fix Bumblebee up in no time."

"Thank god," Sensing the boy was temporarily calmed, Jazz focused his attention back to weaving through the throngs of panicked people, falling debris, and bullets. Everything is going well so far, and he's actually terrified everything will go absolutely wrong at a moment's notice. If he could just get Sam to the building to evacuate the Cube, then all that will be left is picking off the Decepticons one by one.

Of course, everything _had_ to go wrong at that exact moment. He barely avoided the missile aimed at him that would have completely destroyed his alt. mode and killed Sam in the process, swerving wildly to the side as Starscream landed just a few ways off, a triumphant grin on his face. "Where do you think you're going, _Autobot_?"

Jazz hastily transformed back, " _Run, Sam_!"

The boy immediately took off, sheer adrenaline no doubt contributing to his sudden speed. Starscream growled and fired at him, which Jazz immediately deflected with his shield before firing back. "You better keep your optics on me, ' _Screamer_." He taunted.

True to his name, the Decepticon SIC screamed in rage before charging, which Jazz confronted head-on. Metal clashed soundly as the two mechs exchanged blows, the humans below screaming as they tried to avoid the violent fight.

As long as Sam gets the Allspark away from here, he doesn't care if he dies again and again for protecting him.

"Get out of my way!" Starscream shrieked and fired his null-ray. Jazz tried to dodge, but the close proximity resulted in him being clipped at the shoulder and knocked back to one of the buildings. The F-22 immediately took off after Sam, Jazz struggling to catch up in horror, "Sam, _look out_!"

The boy screamed and hit the ground, just as Starscream shot at the spot where his head had previously been with his guns. Jazz fired with his own cannon to ward him off. "RUN!"

Sam scrambled to his feet and bolted yet again, trusting the Autobot to guard his back as he finally entered the building. Jazz ran and launched himself into Starscream, who was about to fly off, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Get your filthy servos off of me!" Starscream whirled, trying to throw him off. Jazz clung tight though, making him screech before turning and firing wildly in an attempt to wound him. To Jazz's horror, the blasts headed straight for the building Sam is in, destroying some of it in the process.

_Not again!_

Screaming with rage, the saboteur turned and fired his cannons in full power directly at Starscream's helm, spilling processor matter onto the pavement.

The Decepticon SIC didn't even see it coming.

Venting heavily, Jazz turned and sprinted into the building, his short stature proving to be an advantage as he entered quite easily. Scanning through the rubble, he quickly found a bloody hand showing through the wreckage.

And it was still holding the Allspark.

Biting back a sob, he quickly found the rest of Sam's body several feet away. It appeared he was caught directly into the line of fire and died instantly, the Cube never leaving his firm grip even after death.

He was quickly respecting the boy who was too young to be involved in their millennia-old war, yet still helping without a second thought. Why did the boy have to die every time he goes back?

Deciding to honor his sacrifice, Jazz scooped up the Cube and ran for the stairs, trusting it to hold his weight as he made his way to the roof. From there, the Black Hawks finally arrived and managed to evacuate it just as the newly resurrected Megatron appeared.

The Decepticon leader was furious. So furious, in fact, that he rained heavy firepower onto the whole city, killing many civilians and injuring a good bit of the Autobots, even his own Decepticon troops. In the resulting catastrophe, Jazz numbly spotted Optimus finally arrive and launch himself onto the Decepticon leader in a full-on assault, granting everyone a reprieve and a chance to evacuate the remaining survivors.

 _This outcome is worse_. Jazz slammed his visor down forcefully before quickly engaging into battle, helping his struggling commander combat the stronger Megatron despite his apprehension at confronting the mech that originally killed him. He noticed with dread as Ironhide continued firing at the downed Devastator while Captain Lennox and what remained of his team tried to take down Blackout. Ratchet tried his best to get the rest of the civilians to safety, abandoning Bumblebee's offlined frame in what remained of his hideout after Megatron's bullets had blasted through, effectively offlining him.

 _I need to try again. Give me another chance!_ Jazz desperately prayed to Primus and whichever deity is making him relive these events. _Tell me how I can save everyone!_

As if answering his prayers, one of Megatron's cannons fortunately – or unfortunately – had a lucky shot and teared through most of his chassis. The Autobot SIC fell, heedless of his comrades' screams of shock and despair, and only concerned as to how he will relive his life next as precious energon poured out of his wounds and stained the hard ground already coated with innocent civilians' blood.

Jazz _will_ save everyone, and when that's over and done with, he _will_ find out just why Primus or some other god-forsaken deity decided to let _him_ of all mechs be the only one to relive these events and not Optimus-fragging-Prime, who would likely have done a better job than he. And he _will_ do it, however long it takes.

And the cycle begins anew.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wondered just why Jazz decided to sit back and relax in his alt. mode while Starscream blasts away the humans and Bumblebee's legs in Mission City. So I've decided to create my own theory. Please comment below if you want me to continue this or just leave it as a one-shot. I would really like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you so much for checking this out! Please take the time to read and comment, it will help let me know if I'm doing a good job or not. Constructive criticism is also welcome!
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr: https://darkdreamymuse.tumblr.com/


End file.
